


Sound of Your Voice

by SodaLights



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Self-Indulgent, They love each other so much, i like wholesome content okay, like really soft fluff, wind archer is a flustered mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SodaLights/pseuds/SodaLights
Summary: Wind Archer is trying to sleep, but he couldn't for some reason. It's just another one of those eventless nights where he ends up staying up for too long.Then, Herb calls him in the middle of the night.





	Sound of Your Voice

The sun had long gone down, and night had taken over the skies, scattering countless stars into the sky. In fact, it was rather late, especially when it had been a couple of hours into the night. Most animals are hidden from plain sight, retiring in for the night to store up their energy. A select few simply could not be seen, as it was too dark for anyone to see.

As for Wind Archer, he simply couldn’t sleep.

He had a place in the tree to rest in if he ever got tired and, if that wasn’t enough, a small abode with a bed to sleep in. Honestly, he could sleep anywhere, even on the floor if he wanted to. Right now, the archer feels more restless than he usually is. Strange, he should be asleep by now; it doesn’t take him an eternity to do so.

It’s peaceful, quiet, and almost soothing right now. The crickets are quietly chirping as he lies awake in the midst of it all. Not a single soul is disturbing him right now, but he just couldn’t find himself to relax. Maybe… maybe he should get up to do something for a bit?

But what exactly? He doesn’t have a book to read at the moment, and the most relaxing activity he could think of right now is just… lying down and enjoying the sound of nature. The worst part of it all was that it wasn’t working; it’s rather awful being awake at night.

And when you’re awake for too long, you become alone in your thoughts.

It’s not really easy living alone, now that he thinks about it. You’re often fighting for your own survival, depending on yourself constantly to make sure that you stay alive. And sometimes, it feels rather cold and… you end up wanting someone to stay with you for a little longer. Just to hold onto them and… embrace them for a while. Someone caressing your face as you lay in bed, telling you sweet nothings as you rest with ease... 

Wind Archer wishes he had someone like that-

Suddenly, his phone goes off, but it vibrates instead of blaring his ringtone. Wind Archer raises an eyebrow, answering the phone despite his confusion. “Hello?” he says.

A gentle, familiar voice is what answers back. Wind Archer suddenly remembers something; he _does _have someone like that. You can’t really blame him for forgetting since they’ve just started dating recently. “Ah, hey Windy.” His voice is quiet as if he’s trying not to wake anyone else up. “Am I bothering you?”

He can feel his expression soften upon hearing Herb from the other end of the call. “No, of course not,” he answers back, “I haven’t slept at all.”

The last statement, to a normal person, wouldn’t be very reassuring at all. Instead, it would’ve made the other person worry for their friend or loved one’s sleeping habits. But, for Herb, he seems to be a little relieved for some reason. “Ah… good,” he says, “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about, actually…”

He’s always the first to prepare for the worst, but also the first to jump to conclusions. “Did something happen?” There’s a noticeable change of tone in his voice, going from gentle to alert within seconds. “Do you need me to come over?”

Herb giggles quietly, and Wind Archer could feel his cheeks turning a bit warm. Such a sweet sound… “It’s nothing like that, don’t worry.” The archer could imagine the gardener’s warm smile from behind the line. “I just couldn’t sleep either, to be honest.”

What a coincidence, the two of them couldn’t sleep at all. Wind Archer knows his reasons for being awake in the middle of… what was it? 12:48 AM? Yes, he’s been awake, but he wants to know _ Herb’s_ reasons for staying up for so long. “You couldn’t sleep?” he repeats, “What’s keeping you up?”

“That’s what I was about to tell you. You see…” There’s a small pause at the end, and Wind Archer waited until he finished his sentence. “I was thinking about you all night, actually…”

Suddenly, he feels himself freeze up for a second, registering the words in his own brain. When he finally gets it, Wind Archer can feel his face heating up even more. “I just think about how amazing you are sometimes,” Herb continues, “Sometimes, you’ll stare off into the distance, looking deep in thought and- and sometimes I want to know what you’re thinking. You’re strong, you’re diligent, you care for life in the forest and…”

It sounded like he wanted to stop there, but he continues anyway. “I think you’re beautiful.”

Wind Archer wasn’t sure if he was about to giggle or squeak from embarrassment, but he held his phone away from his face to avoid Herb from hearing whatever sound he was going to make. Whatever it was, he was clearly overwhelmed by all these compliments getting directed towards him. At this rate, his face must be a deep shade of green.

“Wind?”

Looks like it’s his turn to answer back. Pulling his phone closer to his face, he tries to make a coherent reply. Quick, answer back, but don’t make it obvious that you’re really flustered! “Y-You’re- I…”

Good job, Wind Archer, you clearly get an A+ in eloquence. Right now, he’s feeling way too choked up to properly convey any words, _ and_ he’s already made it very clear that he’s more than flattered by his boyfriend’s words. “Hey, take your time,” Herb advises quietly, “You don’t have to rush yourself for me.”

Looks like Herb always knows what to say to make him feel such strong emotions. Nonetheless, he needs to calm down for a moment; otherwise, he’ll start speaking faster than he could think. Taking a moment to breathe, Wind Archer thinks of all of the things he wanted to say to him. Then, he finally whispers back, “I think you’re even more beautiful… You’re an inspiration to me, and an important person in my life. A-and, well… I love you. Truly, I do.”

A moment of silence fills between them, and only the sound of cicadas can be heard between them. Then, he hears Herb chuckling quietly on the other line. And, once again, it’s one of the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard. “You really do know how to make me smile,” the gardener says, sighing happily.

Despite how Wind Archer is stoic among others, it seems like he’s rather shy tonight. “I-I suppose so…” He’s glad that no one can see him with a flushed face.

“I can hear you blushing on the other side, you know…”

His face was already feeling hot, and he instinctively puts a hand on his face. “I know…”

Even as they’re a distance away from each other, Herb’s probably smiling at this moment. It sure would be nice to see it in person soon. A small yawn could be heard from the gardener before he continues to speak. “Well, it’s already pretty late,” he mumbled, “I should get some shut-eye soon…”

Yes, it was too late into the night already; it’s already about to be one in the morning. However, there’s just one thing that Wind Archer should ask. “Herb?”

He calls for his name ever so quietly, almost too quiet that it feels like he didn’t hear him. But when Herb hums quietly in a curious tone, the archer begins to ask a small question. “Do I have permission to rest at your residence?” he asks, “I can handle being outside, but there will be times where it’ll be more insufferable, so I’ll have to rely on you in order to-”

“Do you just want to sleep with me tomorrow from now on?”

There’s a beat of silence. Then, he feels his face heat up, hopefully for the last time. “Uh… yes. That’s right.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, you know,” Herb says it so quietly that it almost sounds like it’s a secret between the two of them.

“I see… Well then, I apologize for that.” It’s a quirk and a habit, so it’s going to be a bit hard for him to grow out of it.

Herb probably nodded in their phone call, considering there was another beat of silence that follows after his statement. Before he could say anything, the archer begins to yawn a bit; looks like he’s finally getting tired. “Well, it’s about time we get to sleep,” Herb mutters, “Will you promise me that you won’t stay up for too long?”

Ah, innocent little promises; it’s rather sweet and well-intentioned. Wind Archer chuckles quietly, before answering back. “Only if you promise me that you won’t do the same either.”

“Oh, all right,” the gardener giggles, “I promise not to stay up for too long, so I won’t worry my boyfriend too much.”

Wind Archer smiles quietly to himself, aware that he was falling in love with him more as the seconds go by. He really is blessed with an amazing boyfriend. “Thank you,” he says quietly, “I promise to sleep at a reasonable hour as well. Goodnight, Herb.”

“Goodnight, Wind Archer.”

With a click of a button, he ends the call before he gets ready to sleep. A warm feeling fills up inside his heart as he rests upon a sturdy branch. It’s been a long time since he’s ever felt something like that; it’s rather… soothing.

He can’t wait to talk to Herb tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who've read the story so far! I think I'm decent in writing soft content with no real plot, and I'm glad you all stuck through it until the end. Anyways, I hope you all like it and if you do, that makes me happy to know people like this story.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll write more stories like this in the future. Right now, though, this is the best I've got so far.


End file.
